El ultimo deseo de la 8va
by rissafairy
Summary: La mayoria de lideres Vongola fueron hombres, pero hubo un mujer en la familia.¿Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?, ¿Que la vincula con Haru Miura?, ¿Como cambiara esto la vida de Tsuna?. pesimo summary . pero de todas formas denle una oportunidad T.T
1. Chapter 1

**El ultimo deseo de la 8va **

**Prologo**

Bueno, esta es mi primero historia n.n y no se si estara bien, de todas formas no sean tan crueles. Para ir aclarando un poco, esta historia va a girar en torno a Haru(mi personaje favorito n.n) y de antemano voy diciendo que va a ser un TsunaxHaru.

Era una noche muy fría en la tranquila Namimori.

Estaba nevando y la gente se apresuraba a llegar a sus casas. Nana llegaba de hacer las compras para preparar la cena, Tsuna y los demás la esperaban.

Cuando llego, Lambo e I-pin se le abalanzaron encima.

-Mama, mama! Tenemos hambre!- dijeron a dueto.

-Arara esta bien Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan les preparare una cena deliciosa cena- respondió Nana amablemente como siempre. Lambo e I-pin se alegraron y se pusieron a jugar hasta la cena.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tsuna, el sufría con las enseñanzas de Reborn, teniendo que soportar golpes, patadas y uno que otro explosivo; se suponía que Tsuna tenia un examen que presentar mañana y Reborn le estaba "ayudando".

-De veras que eres el inútil Tsuna, no has acertado ni una- le reprochaba Reborn al pobre Tsuna.

-¡Como quieres que te de una buena respuesta contigo golpeándome por lo que sea!- reclamaba Tsuna con vendas por todo su cuerpo.

-Tu como el decimo deberías de aceptar tus castigos- decía Reborn con la mayor frescura del mundo.

-¡Que castigo ni que ocho cuartos!- Tsuna no encontraba lógica a los argumentos de Reborn(ni yo -.-U)

Pero Reborn ni le hizo caso, este solo bajo a la cocina, ya era hora de cenar.

-AH! PERO NO ENTENDI NADA! Y EL EXAMEN ES MAÑANA!- Tsuna suspiro resignado y decidió que ese problema lo resolvería después, por ahora solo quería disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de su madre.

En otro punto de la ciudad; una figura se movía ágilmente por los techos de los edificios. Era una mujer, pero no se podían distinguir muy bien sus rasgos gracias a la oscuridad. Mientras saltaba conversaba con alguien por un transmisor.

-Tardaste mucho en llegar- dijo una voz masculina en tono de reproche.

-Lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí ¿no?- respondía despreocupadamente la mujer.

-Como sea, pero que no se vuelva a repetir; ¿lo encontraste?- pregunto aquella voz.

-Aun no, pero ya debo estar por llegar a su casa- La mujer, cansada de tener que darle explicaciones, colgó su transmisor y lo tiro sin el menor arrepentimiento.

-Ahora si podre trabajar bien- La muchacha sonrió ampliamente. –"Con que el decimo Vongola, ha de ser un persona muy interesante"- y con este pensamiento apresuro su paso a la casa de Tsuna.

Estando a solo unas calles de su objetivo, algo o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo.

La mujer pudo ver a una joven salir de una pastelería , era una chica de cabello marrón claro y atado en una coleta, los ojos del mismo color; la cual llevaba un enorme pastel de fresa. La vio perderse lentamente en la nieve.

Se quedo perpleja por un momento, luego volvió a la realidad.

-Esa chica…podría ser que…- quedo pensativa un buen rato.


	2. El comienzo

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer sus reviews me emocionaron w! gracias por comentar, ahora vengo con un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.(por cierto a todos los que odien a Kyoko esta historia les va a gustar…y mucho).

**El ultimo deseo de la 8va**

**Capitulo 1:**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el suave rostro de la chica.

Su despertador sonó, y de mala gana se separo de sus sabanas; sabia que si no se levantaba pronto, llegaría tarde a la escuela. Se desperezó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara; se peino, se cambio rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo ver a su madre, quien estaba sirviendo el desayuno; y a su padre que estaba revisando unos exámenes.

-Buenos días mamá!, buenos días papá!- saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días Haru – le devolvió el saludo alegremente su madre.

-Buenos días- le saludo a penas su padre, pero a Haru no le molesto, ella sabia que su querido papá era así.

-Aun te falta revisar exámenes de la universidad?- pregunto interesada Haru .

-Amm...si – le contesto casi sin prestarle atención.

Haru suspiró.

-Hija, será mejor que te apresures, sino vas a llegar tarde…otra vez- dijo su madre recordándole hechos pasados.

Haru miro la hora y en efecto, eran las 7:30 am, ya era muy tarde.

-VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!- tomo su desayuno a la velocidad de la luz y salió embalada de su casa.

-Que te vaya bien a ti también hija…- dijo su madre pero Haru ya se había ido.

La mujer recogió los platos y miro a su esposo.

-Cariño, no crees que nuestra Haru esta creciendo?- pregunto de la nada a su esposo, quien solo asintió y continuo su revisión.

Haru corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se situó en una esquina cerca de la secundaria Namimori, estaba esperando a cierto chico(creo que todos ya sabemos de quien se trata -.-U).

Así es, Haru esperaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada, el chico del cual estaba enamorada y que también la había salvado en reiteradas ocasiones. La razón por la cual Haru salió apurada de su casa fue porque quería ver a Tsuna aquella mañana y conversar aunque sea un poco mas con el, últimamente no había encontrado oportunidad para estar con el a solas, tampoco podía después de la escuela, estaba muy atareada con los deberes; pero quería hablarle, saber mas de "su futuro esposo" , por lo menos un poquito; por otro lado agradecía mentalmente que su escuela estuviese mas o menos cerca de la de Tsuna.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a aquella persona tan esperada por ella, acercarse.

Haru sonrío.

Pero sus deseos se vieron interferidos cuando vio a Tsuna acompañado por sus amigos: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan y su hermano.

Suspiro resignada, si bien quería tiempo a solas con Tsuna, no podía alejarlo de sus amigos solo por eso, seria muy egoísta de su parte, ya habría otra oportunidad.

Abandono su escondite y fue a saludar a Tsuna y a los demás.

-Hola! Tsuna-san!, chicos!- los saludo muy alegre.

-Haru-chan!- dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

-Hola Haru- le saludo Tsuna, a lo cual Haru sonrío ampliamente.

Saludo al resto y luego volvió su vista a Tsuna.

-Por cierto Haru-chan que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Kyoko curiosa.

-Ah! Es solo que tenia ganas de verlos chicos, últimamente no nos hemos visto mucho- trato de aparentar naturalidad, no quería que se enteraran de sus verdaderos motivos.

-Felizmente entro un poco mas tarde que ustedes- Haru al no encontrar ningún otro tema de conversación se quedo callada.

-Porque sigues aquí mujer estúpida! Que no ves que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde!- se quejo Gokudera.

-Ya cálmate Gokudera, la campana aun no ha sonado- trato de tranquilizarlo Yamamoto, Haru solo frunció el seño, por alguna razón no tenia ganas de contestarle.

-Mejor nos apresuramos al extremo!- comento Ryohei .

-Tienes razón hermano mayor-dijo Tsuna-Bueno Haru nos vemos después.

-Si…adiós Tsuna-san- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Pero unos momentos antes de que Tsuna y los demás pudieran entrar en la escuela y Haru pudiera irse, una figura los detuvo.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada!- exclamo con algo de odio en sus palabras aquella persona.

El grupo vio sorprendido al dueño de esa voz. Pertenecía a la misteriosa mujer que buscaba a Tsuna.

-Quien demonios eres tu?- grito Gokudera tomando pose defensiva.

-No te hablé a ti Hayato Gokudera; le hable al decimo Vongola ,Tsunayoshi Sawada- dijo señalando a Tsuna, a lo cual este se sorprendió aun mas.

-Q-quien eres tu?- pregunto dudoso Tsuna.

La mujer desvio su vista por un momento hacia donde estaba Haru, quien se quedo viendo la escena atónita. La mujer sonrio.

-Escúchame bien Sawada- la mujer tomo aire y luego exclamo fuertemente- Soy Tatami Loretto, y pertenesco a la organización CEDEF de la familia Vongola, y además…soy la aprendiz de la 8va jefa Vongola- ensancho su sonrisa-¿eso no te recuerda a algo?- pregunto socarronamente.

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, ya tengo que salir de la compu, a mi parecer no me salió muy bien u.u, pero prometo hacer el próximo capitulo mucho mejor y mas largo ^^.


	3. La revelación

Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewies! Dije que lo haría mas largo, creo que no quedo como yo quería u.u.

Disfruten.

**El ultimo deseo de la 8va**

**Capitulo 2**

Tsuna no lograba comprender que es lo que le quería decir aquella misteriosa mujer.

Pero pudo darse cuenta de la fugaz mirada que le dirigió a Haru. ¿Miembro de CEDEF?, ¿no era esa la organización en la que estaba su papá y Bazil-kun?, que el supiera solo estaban ellos, Lal y otros mas; pero nunca antes había oído de Tatami Loretto; y menos iba a saber que era la aprendiz de la octava, no sabia muy bien sobre los anteriores lideres Vongola, a excepción claro esta de Primmo.

-Y eso que mierda nos importa!- exclamo molesto Gokudera encendiendo sus explosivos.

-Este asunto solo incumbe a Tsunayoshi Sawada….y a esa muchacha- dijo señalando a Haru.

Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse aun mas y asustarse un poco.

-Que tiene que ver Haru en todo esto!- grito Tsuna un tanto desesperado.

Tatami ignoro el reclamo de Tsuna y se le acerco.

Enseguida Gokudera y Yamamoto se pusieron delante de el con intensión de protegerlo, mientras Ryohei se dedicaba a proteger a su hermana.

-Lárguense, ustedes no pintan nada aquí- dijo Tatami con un tono muy frio.

-Ni de broma- dijo Yamamoto sin intensión de apartarse.

-Bueno ustedes se lo buscaron- sonrio de una forma macabra y luego miro a Tsuna- Mira Decimo como mato a tus amigos- se separo bruscamente del grupo de Tsuna y saco un hacha.

-Que planea hacer con eso!- dijo Ryohei aun protegiendo a Kyoko.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el hacha de Tatami empezó a brillar y millones y millones de brillos en forma de mini-hachas se acercaron peligrosamente a Tsuna y los demás.

En menos de un segundo, Gokudera ,Yamamoto y Ryohei fueron gravemente heridos por aquellas mini-hachas , pero el que mas herido resulto fue Ryohei al proteger con su propio cuerpo a su hermana.

-Onii-chan!- grito Kyoko deseperada.

Haru no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, todos sus amigos excepto Tsuna y ella fueron heridos por la mujer .

Con todo el escándalo que estaba pasando, era increíble creer que nadie de la escuela se hubiese dado cuenta; pero cuando Haru se dio cuenta, todos estaban rodeados por pareces blancas, parecía que estuviesen en la nada.

-No pueden escapar, estamos en otra dimensión; la dimensión 0 para ser precisos- dijo contemplando todo como si fuese su obra maestra- aquí no hay nada, por eso es el espacio perfecto para pelear, solo pueden estar implicados los de la familia- se puso seria por un momento, para luego alegrarse- yo misma la hice que les parece?-

-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, hermano mayor- dijo Tsuna aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-"¡que esta pasando aquí!"- se dijo a si misma Haru, le tenia un terror inexplicable a esa mujer.

-Por que…- dijo Kyoko perpleja- Onii-chan esta….! Tsuna-kun! Por favor has algo!- dijo Kyoko al borde del llanto.

-Tsk!, que muchacha mas escandalosa- miro el filo de su hacha- CEDEF me dijo que trajera a Tsunayoshi Sawada a la base secreta, y si era necesario que venciera a sus amigos para que no interfirieran…pero en ningún momento dijeron que no podía matar a nadie- volvió a sonreir.

-No hará mal matarte Kyoko Sasagawa, si al final nadie va a extrañarte- dijo cruelmente, para luego dirigirse velozmente hacia Kyoko, quien solo se quedo quieta por tanto miedo.

Tsuna sabia que no llegaría a tiempo, lo único que hizo fue gritar.

-KYOKO-CHAN!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-BASTA!- Haru no soporto mas, quería detener todo eso.

Tatami se detuvo.

Pero no por el grito de Haru, ni el de Tsuna. Un segundo antes de que el hacha embistiera con su objetivo, llego Reborn.

-REBORN!- dijo muy aliviado Tsuna.

-Reborn-chan- suspiro Haru.

Kyoko solo se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-No se quien demonios eres ni quien te crees, pero no puedes venir de repente a interrumpir la paz de todos y menos atacar a miembros de la familia- dijo Reborn con amargura.

-Ah...maestro asesino Reborn, he escuchado mucho sobre ti- se solto del agarre de Reborn- Antes solías ser un asesino de primera, no te importaba quien era tu victima tu solo obedecías los mandatos- suspiro- pero últimamente te estas volviendo muy blando, Reborn, que pasa contigo?- dijo despreocupadamente y fingiendo decepcion.

Reborn rápidamente saco su arma y le apunto.

-Desgraciada- dijo queriendo dispararle.

-Pero aun te sigo admirando, me sorprende que hayas pasado con tanta facilidad la barrera de mi dimensión. Dime como lo haces?- siguió sonriendo falsamente.

Reborn disparo, pero su tiro fue frustrado por el hacha de Tatami.

-Fue hecha por el mejor acero de los Vongola y además esta reforzado- dijo orgullosa- oye, no deberías de tenerme algún respeto?- dijo muy osada.

-Por que habría de tenerte respeto maldita mujer- dijo Reborn aun mas molesto.

-Porque yo soy Tatami Loretto la aprendiz de la octava jefa Vongola- Reborn bajo su arma.

-Aprendiz de Daniela?- Entonces Reborn recordó que en la época del liderazgo de la octava, siempre era acompañada por una niña de pelo corto a quien le gustaban las hachas. Tatami Loretto, ese era su nombre.

-Tu eres aquella niña?- Tatami puso cara de "no era obvio?" y se giro hacia donde estaba Haru.

-Al principio vine a llevarme al decimo a la base de CEDEF, no me pregunten porque, mi misión solo era llevarlo y nada mas- dijo- pero en el camino, me encontré algo interesante- miro fijamente a Haru.

Tsuna quien todo ese tiempo permaneció callado, hablo.

-Vuelvo a repetir…QUE TIENE QUE VER HARU CON TODO ESTO!- dijo furioso.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba esperando este momento, la promesa de mi maestra Daniela por fin se cumplirá- dijo mientras se acercaba a Haru, quien estaba aun mas confundida y asustada.- Aquella impresionante mujer me prometió hace 2 generaciones que regresaría y volvería a retomar sus enseñanzas conmigo, lo que dijo era cierto.- su expresión se torno muy nostálgica y dejo escapar una lagrima- y aunque tienen algunas diferencias, se que es ella, tiene que ser ella- tomo el rostro de Haru y la beso en la mejilla.

Tsuna se impresiono, Kyoko miro la escena aun llorando y Reborn dejo escapar algo inaudible, pero igualmente sorprendido.

Pero justo cuando Tatami iba a continuar explicando; Kyoko sollozo aun mas al ver que e su hermano brotaba mas sangre.

-Que mujer mas molesta…- dijo muy enojada Tatami; se separo de Haru y volvió a sacar su hacha.

-Mejor te callo para siempre- sonrio aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kyoko la miro aterrorizada, no pudo gritar, todo fue tan repentino.

Esta vez ni Tsuna, ni Reborn, mucho menos Haru pudieron salvarla.

Uff! Quizás no sea tan largo, pero algo es algo u.u


End file.
